There's time and place
by slience
Summary: Angel accidently misuses a time amulet which sends cordy and angels souls back in time to their past bodies in the buffy years! (during season 3)


There's a time and place  
  
Introduction  
  
Angel watched Connor sleeping in his cradle its funny angel thought he found some reconciliation in him about having a kid. Not in a million years did angel think he'll ever be a father specially now a vampire with a soul.  
  
But Connor was something different he was extraordinary he was given birth by Darla his mother who at them time was an evil vampire resurrected by wolfram and hart but when she became pregnant with Connor she gave up her life so Connor could exist.  
  
Angel at one time thought it was not possible for vampires to have kids especially a human being with a soul. He even thought it was ever impossible to fall in love again since Buffy, but it happened. Cordelia.  
  
It's eccentric how things work he never gave a her a second back in sunnydale but now it's not the same anymore. Cordelia's not the spoilt little rich girl she was or the same evil bitch she was, she still got some of her old cordy in her. But she's not the same she's grown to be independent and a beautiful person.  
  
Angel also realized he had changed very much since his last years he'd brought more of himself out instead of the loner and broody guy he use to be. Angel became more positive with humans he didn't hide in the darkness anymore to get away from there humanity.  
  
He comes into the light to help them. Angel had thought he isn't much without his family the investigation team his family grew throughout the years Cordy, Wesley, Lorne, Gunn and Fred. And yes his own flesh and blood Connor.  
  
Ahh beautiful Cordy.  
  
Angel was caught up in moment but shook himself out of it. He couldn't tell his true feelings to cordy he was hesitant to, so many things, how would he tell her? What would she say? If she felt the same way what would happen then?.  
  
Even Lorne thought it was possible for them to get to together but how can it be? A vampire and a human? These things don't ever end well. Angel looked at Connor for several minutes and thought is he can't get the girl his fallen in with at least his got Connor with him no matter what.  
  
Lorne came in the room with a bottle of milk in his hand.  
  
"How's little cutie doing here?" He asked "What?...oh Connor his finally asleep" Angel replied  
  
"Oh darn I just spent the last minutes trying to get the temperature right!"  
  
"Sorry maybe you can catch him next time" Angel said apologetically  
  
"Well at least there will be some quietness tonight let me tell you something angel this little fella has got some kind of lungs, hell I've never heard of! With those tiny lungs I think he could do a great Tina tuner impression!" Lorne said excitedly.  
  
Angel just stared at Connor quietly who seemed to preoccupied to hear what Lorne had to say.  
  
"That's great" Angel murmured.  
  
"Well there's no need to go all glum about it, it doesn't have to Tina turner it could James's brown.come on what's wrong angel?" Lorne asked.  
  
"It's nothing I'm just thinking" Angel said plainly.  
  
"Well everyone needs some thinking here and there you know" Lorne said sarcastically "but no that's not what's wrong which you" Lorne getting to the point  
  
"You been reading me again in the shower?" Angel shot at Lorne with a glance you could tell angel was agitated.  
  
"No I haven't lets not talk about our experience in the shower shall we? Let's not let the others to get the wrong idea.but I know what you got I've seen every man with it's women trouble isn't it?"  
  
"No there's no-  
  
"Cordy" Lorne interrupted  
  
"Well maybe a tinny women trouble" Angel answered honestly. "I don't know it's just I'm looking at her in a totally different light, and the kind of light I see her in is in my light and I can't have these feelings for her she's human-  
  
"Half human-"  
  
"It doesn't matter I'm a vampire I can't try and romance with cordy these things never end well" Angel argued. He moved away from Connor letting him continue to his sleep  
  
"Breaks up can be harsh everyone has problems in relationships" Lorne who tried to explain to angel that relationships can be hard to work especially with complications.  
  
"No it's not that" Angel protested.  
  
"Well what did you mean when things don't end well?" Lorne asked intriguingly.  
  
"Well.it mainly involves me going evil and torturing her to death and eating her family up" Angel said steadily  
  
Lorne raised his eyebrows at angel "Oh does it include green horned demon friends?" Lorne's voice was trembling slightly.  
  
"Lorne.I can't lose me by turning evil I've got a son and friends that's who I need to think about" Angel objected to Lorne's suggestion trying to get him and cordy together.  
  
"Yeah but what about you? I mean your immortal in a 100 years time your still be here but they won't you should take your chance now before it's gone and dead"  
  
Angel didn't say anything to Lorne he couldn't he didn't what to say to him, but Lorne was right what is it was his last opportunity to tell how cordy how he feels?  
  
"Do you know if cordy feels the same?" Lorne asked angel  
  
"I don't know but if she does I mean cordy with a vampire? She's way out my league" Angel responded hurtfully.  
  
"Man are you stuck in a loey, but you're looking at the negative aspects of falling in love what about looking at the positive aspects?"  
  
"That's what I'm scared of.But right now all I can think of is Connor I have people after him and god knows what they wanna do with him I just can't think about my love life" Angel answered inaudibly  
  
"Angel people are gonna be after Connor maybe all his life you just killing them off one by one isn't gonna help there will be more" Lorne disagreed.  
  
Lorne had point what he had just said people are always gonna be after no matter what Angel didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Connor he just made sure that didn't happen.  
  
"I know but his just a baby so right now I have to protect him" Angel told Lorne  
  
"Were all trying to protect him" Lorne pointed out  
  
"Yes I know it's just that...oh I don't these feelings for cordy are new I'm just try to deal with them right before I take another step" Angel determined to stick to his point.  
  
But the more he thought him and cordy the more he thought it was possible for them to be together  
  
"Okay if you say so just trying to be your agony aunt I mean if your not gonna listen to your aunt who are you gonna listen too? Lorne giving up on Angel who he thought was to stubborn. "Okay I get it, anyway all this talk about emotional crap is starting to get to me I'm gonna take a nice long bath with candles and music and just let my horns down you know?" Lorne said coolly  
  
"Fine but make sure the music isn't to loud and make sure you don't burn anything else apart from candles okay?" Angel said in a disciplined order.  
  
"Someone's turning into a mama?" Lorne joked at Angel about his feminine side.  
  
"A mum me? No, no I'm just concerned okay? I have absolutely no mum quality's in me we have cordy and Fred Angel said "And plus I'm more like a dada then a mama" Angel smiled.  
  
"It's okay your just in denial" Lorne said amused by angel's answer  
  
"No I'm not.Lorne can you please just take your bath now?" Angel said impatiently.  
  
"Fine I won't go on about it I'm just gonna go" Lorne said backing away.  
  
"Good" Angel said satisfied.  
  
Lorne quietly says good night to angel and leaves the room.  
  
Angel then turned at Connor and satisfied with happiness at Connor  
  
"Looks like someone is gonna get there sleep after all huh?"  
  
At the same moment Connor opens his eyes and starts crying. Angel looks at Connor exhausted. 


End file.
